


Уходить вслед за змеями

by millennium_sun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Snake!Mycroft, Snakes, Songfic, Tragic Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_sun/pseuds/millennium_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, где Грегори - охотник за сверхъестественным, а Майкрофт - Змеиный Князь, которого Лестрейд мечтает поймать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уходить вслед за змеями

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней группы Мельница "Невеста Полоза". Название является строчкой из этой песни.

Листья хлещут по лицу, цепляются за и без того растрепанные волосы, а веточки, даже самые тонкие, оставляют неприятно саднящие царапины на лице и руках. Не то чтобы Грегу подобное впервой. Не то чтобы он не бывал в условиях гораздо худших. Но как минимум то, что он совершенно не имеет понятия, как забрел в эту глушь и как отсюда выбираться, делает ситуацию в энное количество раз сложнее. Ибо если где проводящий в путешествиях годы Лестрейд так и не научился ориентироваться, так это в чёртовых лесах. Удручающее отсутствие несколько более конкретных, чем солнце, ориентиров, абсолютная идентичность окружающего пейзажа и необходимость пробираться через норовящую зацепить одежду, оцарапать лицо и руки разнокалиберную зелень... мягко говоря, никогда не прельщала и не делала жизнь проще. В подобных случаях Грегори (называемый в определённых кругах то Следопытом, то охотником за сверхъестественным, то просто Охотником) всегда старался найти проводника, но в этот раз все обитатели местной полузаброшенной деревушки наотрез отказались идти. Попытки продолжительных переговоров провалились из-за катастрофически плохого знания местными английского языка. 

Кстати, об ориентирах (а скорее их отсутствии). Небо низко нависает какой-то гнетущей, выхолощенной серостью без намека на солнце, а прохладный влажный воздух клубится туманной, размывающей очертания дымкой, оседающей на языке полынной горечью, что ещё больше осложняет попытки отыскать путь. Северо-Восточная Европа, чтоб её. Богатая на самые разные странности — и мифологические выдумки, и вполне реальные вещи, почитаемые за таковые. Настоящий лакомый кусочек для таких, как Лестрейд, но почти нетронутый из-за огромной вероятности не вернуться, сгинуть в этих непролазных дебрях, кишащих малоизвестными и весьма опасными тварями. Безрассудства, храбрости и увлечённости своим делом для того, чтобы сунуться в подобные места, хватало немногим — и Грег по степени безбашенности оказался в числе первых. В конце концов, отыскать, изловить и доставить в Гильдию легендарного Змеиного Князя — весьма неплохой стимул.

Люди-змеи, существа со змеиными чертами, предвестник конца света скандинавский Рагнарёк, библейский Змей-искуситель, в конце концов, — во многих культурах в изобилии существовали и существуют эти образы, но в реальности же змееподобные создания до крайности редки, отчего и цена за них невероятно высока. Змеиный Князь, известный ещё множеством имён и целым набором зачастую противоречащих друг другу преданий, и вовсе — почти бесплотная легенда, что-то близкое к мифу даже среди таких, как Лестрейд. Но панический страх местных жителей и то, что с незавидной частотой в окрестных поселениях пропадают люди, свидетельствовали об обратном. И если второе ещё можно было списать на то, что живущим в окружении непроглядных лесов свойственно бесследно исчезать в глуши, то страх был лучшим, безошибочным указателем. 

Страх никогда не возникал на пустом месте. Испокон веков люди, сталкиваясь с вещами, которых не могли объяснить, либо находили им объяснения рациональные — и триумфально подчиняли себе ставшее понятным; либо, не сумев этого сделать, искали ответ в чем-то мистическом и ирреальном. Тогда же и возникал вполне закономерный страх перед тем, что оставалось неизвестным. Рождались сказания и легенды — попытки наделить тайну надуманными свойствами, когда о реальных человек не имел представления, создать иллюзию предсказуемости. Конечно, не все, придуманное людьми, в самом деле указывало на что-то сверхъестественное — моряки издалека видели устроившегося на камнях ламантина, а по свету разлетались рассказы о русалках и сиренах. Истинная же суть необычных морских тварей далеко не такая прекрасная, хотя и не менее роковая: Грег с тех пор, как довелось ощутить это на своей шкуре, не выносил рыбу и запах высохших на солнце водорослей.

За воспоминаниями и размышлениями (с мыслью о том, что забрался чёрт знает куда и выберется не скоро, Лестрейд успевает почти смириться и не видит смысла тратить на это нервы) Грегори не сразу замечает резкие перемены в окружающем пейзаже — деревьев становится все меньше и меньше, зато травы теперь достают до колена, перемежаясь с невысокими кустарниками. Изменяется даже воздух — горьковатая дымка рассеивается, и вместо нее все окутывает сладковатый, кружащий голову запах: кругом мелькают белые цветки дурмана и ярко-розовые — «змеиной травы», чистеца. А шипение-шуршание, которое Грег поначалу принял за шелест ветра, оказывается кое-чем гораздо менее приятным — под ногами кишат змеи. Самые разные: мелкие ужи и медянки, пестрые гадюки, корично-зеленые, с золотистым отливом полозы — больше видов в пестром ковре тускло поблескивающей чешуи определить сложно. В этот раз своей привычке носить тяжелые кожаные берцы на толстой подошве Лестрейд рад как никогда, но от отвращения передергивает все равно. 

Такое аномальное скопление змей может означать только одно — он не ошибся, и Полоз — полулегендарный князь змей, которого так жаждала заполучить Гильдия — где-то рядом. Грегори пригибается, скрываясь за высокими стеблями и кустарниками, окаймляющими что-то похожее на поляну: трава на ней, несмотря на то, что ветра почти нет, шевелится сама собой, от огромного количества рептилий, а в центре можно разглядеть несколько силуэтов на первый взгляд похожих на человеческие. Но стоит присмотреться, как становятся различимы необычный, зеленовато-серый оттенок кожи, кое-где перламутрово мерцающий чешуйками, схожие со змеиными, узкие черты лица и волосы, будто бы повторяющие цвет чешуи — от аспидно-чёрного до золотисто-зеленого. 

Среди них выделяется один, выглядящий гораздо более похожим на человека, — он на голову выше своих собратьев, волосы даже без солнечного света привлекают взгляд яркой, медной рыжиной, а цвет лица ничем — кроме, быть может, чрезмерной бледности — не отличается от человеческого. Вот только видная из одеяния длинная шея покрыта малахитового оттенка чешуйками, создающими иллюзию высокого воротника, перекликающимися с одеянием. Оно чем-то напоминает Лестрейду киношные образы эльфов: длинный и свободный не то плащ, не то камзол с широкими свободными рукавами, переливающийся оттенками золотисто-зеленого, коричного и изумрудного. Чем дольше Грег смотрит, тем сильнее укрепляется в мысли, что перед ним тот, кого он так долго искал. Князь успевает говорить одновременно со всеми, а остальные обращаются только к нему и смотрят с благоговением и уважением — не просто как на высшего по статусу, но как на того, кому доверяют, в ком видят силу и защиту. Вдоль позвоночника отчего-то пробегает неясный холодок от странного ощущения, будто о его присутствии уже знают, но Лестрейд отгоняет эту мысль, пригибаясь еще ниже — чтобы видеть, что происходит на поляне, но оставаться незаметным.

Наблюдая за происходящим, Грегори вновь забывает о том, что под ногами — полчища змей, и следующий неосторожный шаг оглашается особенно громким шипением: под тяжёлой подошвой ботинка конвульсивно дергается и опадает чернильного цвета уж. В ту же секунду Князь, склонившийся к невысокой девочке с длинными пепельно-каштановыми волосами, вскидывает голову и устремляет немигающий взгляд точно в его сторону. У Лестрейда не остается никаких сомнений, что его заметили. А ещё он откуда-то абсолютно точно знает, хотя и не видит, что глаза у змеиного царя — жидкий янтарь с вертикальными прорезями зрачков, и под этим далеким взглядом он не может пошевелить и пальцем, будто загипнотизированный. Несколько невыносимо долгих секунд Грег наблюдает, как окружавшие Князя существа одно за другим обращаются обычными змеями и исчезают в траве, а земля под ногами наконец становится различима — непроглядный ковёр рептилий распадается, редеет, пока Грегори не остаётся один на один с Полозом. 

Тот подходит ближе, очень медленно, — и непонятно: опаска это или осознание собственного превосходства. Хотя судя по идеально прямой осанке, бесстрастному выражению лица и становящемуся все более различимым ледяному спокойствию в золотисто-рыжих глазах более вероятно второе. Князь замирает на расстоянии двух-трех шагов и взмахивает рукой — Лестрейд как подкошенный падает на колени, обретая возможность двигаться и — свинцовую тяжесть в мышцах в придачу. Не обращая на приходящего в себя Грега никакого внимания, Змей заходит ему за спину, судя по шороху ткани опускается на землю, а через несколько секунд возвращается с целым и невредимым ужиком, уютно свернувшимся на ладони, — теперь Грегори замечает, что и руки выдают змеиную сущность хозяина. Виднеющиеся внутри широких рукавов предплечья тоже закрывает матово поблескивающая чешуя, редеющая и постепенно исчезающая у запястий, а ногти заменяют короткие, но явно острые стального цвета когти. Уж соскальзывает вниз и исчезает в траве как минутой раньше его собратья, а Лестрейд, успев прийти в себя, понимает, что сейчас у него — единственный шанс, пока Князь один и, кажется, не собирается нападать. 

Грег медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, поднимается с колен и теперь видит не страх, но настороженность, вспыхнувшую на дне узких зрачков. Делает осторожный, плавный шаг вперёд, выставляя руку раскрытой ладонью перед собой, будто успокаивая дикое животное, но не только затем, чтобы усмирить, но и отвлечь от незаметного, быстрого движения, которым Грег в ту же секунду снимает с ремня пристегнутый к нему ошейник. Стоила ему эта вещица едва не половину денег, вырученных за последнюю тварь, которую удалось вытащить из африканской пустыни, и заказана был у лучших мастеров Гильдии с учётом большинства возможных способностей Полоза. 

Князь с опозданием в секунду замечает мелькнувший в руках Следопыта ошейник и уже не успевает увернуться или отступить — неширокая полоска из специально созданного сплава защелкивается на шее, цепляясь выщербленными краями за чешуйки. И теперь уже змеиный царь оседает на землю, скребя когтями по металлу и хватая ртом воздух: ошейник чутко реагирует на любые аномальные проявления, сжимаясь вокруг шеи тем сильнее, чем ярче и мощнее признаки аномалии. 

Пока Змеиный Князь пытается отдышаться — похоже, он попытался воспользоваться чем-то очень сильным, и ошейник едва не задушил его, — Грег без труда связывает его руки и дергает веревку вверх, заставляя подняться с земли. Можно праздновать победу: сравнительно легко отделавшись — Змей всего-то и успел, что оставить в ответ три длинных, но неглубоких царапины на тыльной стороне ладони, — ему удалось поймать живую легенду. И даже вопрос о том, как же теперь все-таки выбираться из чертовых дебрей отошёл бы на задний план, если бы на несколько секунд на лице Змея не проступила такая смесь невероятно человеческих, живых эмоций, что торжество омрачилось само собой. Злоба, боль, страх — не за себя, за тех, кто остается, — почему-то молниеносно сменившиеся зеркальным отражением того торжества, что испытывал сам Лестрейд несколько секунд назад, и спокойной уверенностью — словно это не его только что загнали в ловушку, а он загнал в нее Грегори. 

С минуту Грег смотрит в глаза Князя, ища ответ, а находит — лишь тщательно смиряемое, но все же различимое превосходство, и вопросов становится еще больше. В конце концов, тряхнув головой и взъерошив пятерней и без того встрепанные волосы (на ладони остаются тонкая веточка и пара листочков), Лестрейд разворачивается, намереваясь двинуться примерно в ту сторону, откуда пришел, а чуть позже сориентироваться получше, но слышит приглушенное, странное шипение из-за спины. Грегори медленно оборачивается и видит, как губы Полоза складываются в слова, а из горла доносится шипение, постепенно обретающее звучание обычной английской речи — словно тот вспоминает, как это — говорить. Наконец отчетливо становятся различимы слова:

— Тебе нет обратной дороги… Сгинешь, затеряешься в глуши, пропадешь в туманах и травах… — низкий, хрипловатый баритон звучит вкрадчиво, пугающе... гипнотически — так, что начинает даже слегка кружиться голова. — Лес не выпустит тебя, Следопыт… _Я_ не выпущу.

Змеиный Князь неожиданно оказывается очень близко, смотрит в упор, с тонкой улыбкой скользит кончиками пальцев по скуле — от рук пахнет тем сладковатым травяным ароматом, что окутывал поляну, — и заправляет за ухо тонкий стебелек с длинным белым цветком дурмана — колдовская, дьявольская, шальная трава, да только все это сказки, не может же и в самом деле от нее так кружиться голова, что хочется упасть в высокую траву, уснуть да так и остаться…

Полоз отступает все с той же улыбкой на губах, и морок спадает словно и не было — Грег замирает на несколько секунд, ошарашенный, и только потом наконец соображает бросить на землю странный цветок. Непонимание происходящего и почти издевательская ухмылка Змея заставляют машинально схватиться за чехол с кинжалом на поясе, но неимоверным усилием воли Лестрейд смиряет злость и опускает руку — вместо этого он дергает на себя веревку, хватая тварь за ворот одеяния, и почти рычит в надломленные усмешкой губы:

— Еще одна такая выходка — и в Гильдию я доставлю тебя мертвым, — не дожидаясь ответа, Грегори выпускает переливающийся золотом плащ и удаляется в лес, надежно закрепив веревку в креплении на куртке, не оборачиваясь на вынужденного идти следом Князя. 

Сумерки сгущаются быстро, буквально через пару часов, и Грег, выбрав небольшую, окруженную деревьями поляну, разводит на ней костер. Полоз с видимым удовольствием садится поближе к огню, греясь в излучаемом им тепле, и совсем не напоминает то завораживающее и пугающее одновременно создание, каким он представал раньше. Лестрейд ложится с другой стороны костра: спать он не собирается — только не в компании одной из опаснейших тварей окрестных лесов, — но забрезжившая надежда пережить ночь без приключений определенно радует. 

Вот только головокружение и странная, искусственная какая-то сонливость так и не исчезают до конца — перед глазами периодически плывут очертания, а в ушах то ли звон, то ли шипение, и Грегори порой кажется, что оно звучит как зов. 

* * *

… Тепло, усталость и завораживающий танец языков пламени и искорок по бурелому все-таки смаривают измотанного Лестрейда беспокойным, неглубоким сном. Змей небрежным жестом стряхивает спутывающие запястья веревки, с тихим шелестом травы под ногами подходит ближе и садится рядом, осторожно укладывая голову заснувшего Охотника к себе на колени, — тот что-то лихорадочно шепчет, веки подрагивают, и Князь накрывает узкой, длиннопалой ладонью горячий лоб, скользя вверх и запуская пальцы в серебристые пряди. Грег успокаивается, засыпает крепче — и даже ошейник почти не реагирует на такой простенький фокус, лишь слегка царапая острыми щербинками чешую. 

Полоз чуть склоняется вперед, находит правую руку Лестрейда, отмеченную тремя тонкими царапинами, и невесомо касается ранок губами — те затягиваются в ту же секунду, запирая яд-не-яд, не смертельный для тела, но опасный для разума, под обветренной, загорелой кожей. Губы изгибаются в чуть снисходительной улыбке, и Змей шепчет:

— Спи, Следопыт… Спи — и пусть тебе приснится твой дом, который ты больше никогда не увидишь. Потому что теперь твой дом — здесь.

* * *

… Сон отпускает неохотно — как будто он очень долго не спал до этого — да и снилось, кажется, что-то хорошее, но в конце концов Грегори усилием воли все же заставляет себя разлепить веки. Сегодня он однозначно должен выбраться из этого проклятого леса — невозможно больше выносить промозглую сырость и тучи, этот удушливый приторный запах, вместо которого хочется наконец глотнуть свежего воздуха, да и надо бы побыстрее доставить Змеиного Князя в Гильдию… С секундным опозданием Лестрейд осознает, что рядом никого нет, что он, черт возьми, уснул, оставив Полоза предоставленным самому себе! Непрошеную мысль о том, что он вообще мог не проснуться этим утром, Грегори предпочитает проигнорировать. 

Грег вскакивает на ноги, выхватывая из ножен кинжал на случай, если Змей еще рядом — как ни странно, огнестрельное оружие против подобных тварей почти бесполезно, — когда внезапно за спиной раздается тихий шорох. На глаза ложится холодная ладонь, а из отчего-то вмиг ослабевших пальцев осторожно вынимают клинок, отбрасывая далеко в высокую траву. Грегори хочет вырваться, но тяжелой волной накатывает слабость — совсем как вчера, когда разум туманил медовый запах дурмана, — а от слабого рывка удерживают неожиданно сильные руки и тихий шепот, обжигающий дыханием шею:

— Тише, Следопыт, тише… Я не соврал — Лес не позволяет уйти тем, кто знает его секреты. Я могу отпустить тебя — бродить по зарослям пока не умрешь от голода или когтей и клыков созданий пострашнее меня. Ты отравлен, твой разум отравлен — ты думал, когти не ядовиты?.. — Лестрейд глухо рычит и надеется сбросить морок снова: двигаться уже легче, но сил все еще не хватает, а руки держат крепко. — Останься. Останься со мной, Охотник, я не причиню вреда, забуду о том, что ты сделал со мной.

Ладонь, закрывающая глаза, на мгновение исчезает, а потом тянет за плечи, вынуждая обернуться. Грег никак не может сбросить оцепенение, хотя дурман постепенно отступает, а Князь смотрит в его глаза долгим, нечитаемым взглядом и, подавшись вперед, целует: со странной смесью нежности и превосходства, до крови прокусывая губу и тут же зализывая кровоточащую ранку. Рука Полоза, все еще сжимающая ладонь Грега, тянет ее вверх, заставляя прикоснуться к холодному металлу ошейника:

— Освободи меня.

Князь отступает, отпуская Лестрейда, и тот замечает зажатые в тонких пальцах стебельки змеиной травы, переплетенные с цветками дурмана. Разум неожиданно ясный, но будто бы чужой, и все тело ощущается так, словно наблюдаешь за ним со стороны. Грегори чувствует, как руки тянутся за подцепленным к подкладке куртки неприметным ключиком, больше похожим на длинную иглу с фигурным утолщением на конце, но до конца не осмысливает своих движений. Змей замирает напротив и ждет, чуть склонив голову набок, и через пару секунд к его ногам с глухим стуком падает бесполезный теперь кусок металла, теряясь в высокой траве.   
Князь касается кончиками пальцев исцарапанных и надломленных чешуек на шее, с наслаждением глубоко вдыхает влажный воздух, шагает ближе… И щелкает пальцами. Грег в ту же секунду начинает вновь ощущать собственное тело, подчиняющееся теперь хозяину, следом постепенно истаивает шипящее эхо в ушах, и даже дышать наконец становится легче — сладковатый аромат рассеивается, оставляя свежесть и влажность, терпкий запах древесной коры, полынную горечь и тонкую нотку дымного тумана. 

— Яд сделал свое дело — я вернул себе свободу, на которую ты не имел права покушаться, Охотник. Но ты уже заплатил за это свою цену, а я не держу зла, — губы Змея изгибаются в тонкой улыбке, и теперь в ней нет ни снисхождения, ни издевки. — Ты волен попытаться обмануть Лес или смириться и остаться — змеи примут тебя. Если нет — я не смогу помочь, даже если захочу: я создание этого места, и мне ход отсюда закрыт также, как и тебе, — Змей говорит тихо и просто (и на секунду в его голосе даже мерещатся нотки сочувствия), так, что отчего-то невозможно ему не верить. Быть может, еще и оттого, что Лестрейд и сам чувствует: _выхода он не найдет._

— Выбирай, Следопыт, — Полоз протягивает руку ладонью вверх, ожидая ответа. 

Грегори колеблется несколько секунд, оглядывается на кажущийся бесконечным неровный коридор размываемых туманом деревьев… И сжимает прохладные пальцы в своих, позволяя увлечь себя по узкой тропе, едва различимой среди трав. Змеиный Князь и Охотник уходят сквозь терпкую туманную дымку, и Лес смыкается за их спинами.


End file.
